


Relax

by teamfreetitan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Business Trip, Established Relationship, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreetitan/pseuds/teamfreetitan
Summary: Ludwig is in Austria on a business trip, and he misses his boyfriend, Feliciano. Assuming based on the messages Ludwig received, Feliciano misses him just as much.





	Relax

Ludwig stepped into the hotel room in Austria; he was there on business, and there was sure business indeed. All afternoon he had been in meetings, and he was sure his briefcase was about to burst from being so stacked with notes and papers galore. He was eager to toss it on the chair at the little hotel table. He flipped on the lamp, which illuminated the single bed room with yellow rays. He toed off his shoes by the door and let his suit jacket fall on the chair on top of the briefcase.

Rummaging through his pocket, he fished out his phone. While he usually left in on for work calls, he had turned it off at the meetings so as to avoid the distraction. It carried both his personal and business numbers, so his secretary would receive any messages left for the business line and call them back or leave a note for Ludwig; he wasn’t too concerned about it.

The black screen came to life with light as he thumbed in his password. As expected, there were several work calls, but he ignored them in favor of the private messages. 

There were several; they were from his boyfriend Feliciano. They’d been messaging while Ludwig was at lunch. Thankfully, this business trip for the weekend was still within the same time zone, so they were still able to talk on their breaks as usual. The conversation had finished up as Ludwig informed his boyfriend that he was returning to more meetings. All lunch he had been complaining about how exhausted and stressed he was - three days of meetings could do that to a person - but time had demanded his return. Since then, several more messages had popped up.

_ You said you were stressed, right love? I think I can help with that. _

_ I told Lovi that I’d go out with him and Antonio and Francis, so I’ll be at dinner when you get done. But, here… _

Below the second message was a third message: a link to a file.

_ I love you! Text me later! _ Kissy emoji.

Ludwig sat on the edge of the bed as he chose the file and opened it. There was a video which came up on his screen. The scene was familiar, and Ludwig would know it anywhere. In the video, Feli sat cross-legged on their bed, the artwork they had chosen together hanging over the queen sized mattress. While Ludwig usually made the bed at home, Feliciano strayed from too much organization (unless he was stressed, as he used it to calm himself, but Ludwig was glad to see he wasn’t too stressed), so the comforter was wildly strewn everywhere. Feliciano wore black shorts and a hoodie of Ludwig’s and smiled gently at the camera phone.

Ludwig moved back on the bed, pressing his shoulder blades against the headboard. He pushed the pillows so he could comfortably lay back and inquire to what the video was. When he was situated, he pressed play.

“Hey, Ludwig,” Feli’s voice came from the speaker almost instantly. Ludwig stared into the hazel eyes which absolutely bore into the camera. “I miss you,” he added. “And it sounds like you miss me, too. I know you’ve been stressed, so I wanted to help you with that. I hope you’re alone.”

The voice had dropped, falling into a sultry almost-whisper. Ludwig pressed the volume button up so he could hear better what his boyfriend had to say, but he already knew what was going to come out of his mouth. Feli only dropped his voice like that, or lowered his eyelids like that, or bit his bottom lip like that when there was something specific on his mind.  _ Oh _ , Ludwig thought,  _ so  _ that _ was how Feliciano was going to help him relax, huh? _

Ludwig let the video continue, watching as Feliciano laid back on the bed, speaking into the empty room, loud enough for it to be audible in the microphone. 

“I miss you,” he repeated. “I miss holding your hand or kissing you before you go to work. I miss cooking dinner with you when we both get home. I miss seeing your pretty eyes every morning. The bed’s so empty without you.” He shuddered. “It’s so cold. I want your warmth here with me. I miss feeling you next to me, on me…  _ in _ me.” Ludwig shuddered as the voice echoed through his hotel room. He paused it really quick to reach into his personal bag by his bed and pull out some headphones; Ludwig wanted to hear Feliciano’s voice as close and as distinctly as he could.

(Not to mention that his boss was in the hotel room next door. But mostly the first thing.)

He resumed the video.

Feli was splayed out on the bed now, legs tossed open. Those black shorts he wore were definitely  _ short _ . Ludwig was intimately familiar with them. He could remember his hands running over the black silk before finally pulling them down to have his way with his boyfriend. Apparently, Feli was having similar memories. 

He ran his hands down his clothed chest, across his hips, across his bare legs. Feli tossed his head back on the fluffy white pillow, digging his lip into his bottom lip again, as if he were holding back all the little noises he wanted to make.

Suddenly, he brought his hands back up as his lifted his waist up, hooked his thumbs under the elastic, and pulled the silk down from his hips. He tossed the fabric to the side of the bed, whimpering softly. 

Ludwig hummed softly: Feliciano was already hard. It’d been hidden by the big hoodie which he had stolen from Ludwig’s side of the closet. Ludwig, a former soldier and fervent muscle builder, wore a couple sizes up from his daintier boyfriend. Whenever Feli wore his clothes, they draped around his smaller frame, making him adorable.

And, yeah, Feli was adorable, but right now, he was  _ hot as hell _ . He pushed the hoodie back to expose himself to the camera, to  _ Ludwig _ , and Ludwig felt his free, left hand run down to his trousers, palming himself through the black trousers he’d worn to the meetings.

In the video, Feli was pulling the hoodie over his head and set it behind him to lean on. “I don’t want to make a mess of this,” he said about the jacket. “I’ve been wearing it since you left.”

Ludwig was quick to reach his hand down to the zipper of his pants and undo it; the sound of zipping was lost in Feli’s words. He followed suit by yanking the button out of place. He pushed the black trousers out of the way, then his boxers, his hand quickly finding his member.

Feliciano was rubbing his thumb over the head of his own cock, letting out little, breathy moans. 

“Luddy,” he said, “are you touching yourself? I’ve been thinking about this for days. I wanted to wait for you to get back, I really did. But I just couldn’t. I’m just so clouded with lust. I know you’ve been busy, but you must be getting frustrated, too, huh?” He languidly stroked his length, moaning and bucking his hips into his hand. “I wish this were you touching me, Ludwig,” he confessed. “When you get home, God, there’s so many things I want to do to you.”

Ludwig had taken his length in his hand, stroking up and down and up and down. When he closed his eyes, he could hear Feli’s voice getting louder: neither of them were good at being quiet. 

While Ludwig tried to have some noise restraint in their lovemaking, Feli liked to remind him that his noises were hot, so hot, and that Feli adored to hear them. His little whimpers and groans. The same ones he was making now, as he bit his tongue to silence himself. Feliciano, on the other hand, was alone in their house, with no one to hear, he grew louder as he narrated his actions and thoughts to the camera.

“I just feel so empty,” Feli confessed. “If you were here, I know you’d take care of me. God, I can picture your every move.”

The Italian man leaned across the bed, snagging a container of lube. Ludwig watched through his dazed eyes as Feli popped it open and squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers. Spreading his legs further, he pushed a single finger into himself. A moan escaped his lips; through the headphones, it rattled Ludwig’s spine.

“Just picture these were your fingers,” Feli said. “You’re always so good at cracking me open; I’m so pliable under your hands. You’re so strong, too, and strategic.” Eagerly, he slipped in another, moving them apart to get the stretch he missed. “I love how you always curl them, and prod. You always manage to find the most delicious parts of me, don’t you? Even this isn’t enough. I want  _ you _ .” He moved his fingers in and out, curling them. His other hand languidly stroked his cock as he tossed his head back and moaned.

Ludwig bucked his hips up into his hands. Feli, there without him, had a pace which was much too slow. Feli was sort of languid in his movements, where Ludwig tended to be more paced. 

They made love more than they ever simply  _ fucked _ . Of course there were days that they were just both so gone that they had to devour each other then and there, but most nights (and there were many to sample from), they tended to give sweet words and passionate kisses and slow, deliberate movements.

When Ludwig topped, he was always faster than Feli. He liked to prepare him quickly, then maintain slower, but paced, movements which made Feli shout into the well of their bedroom. When Feli topped, he liked to be slow and torture Ludwig until he was falling apart and begging.

He took control of the video the same way he took control when he topped.

Feli’s slow movements and soft promptings drove Ludwig insane. Feli had finally added a third finger now, but he still was slow. “If I close my eyes,” he teased, “I can pretend this is you touching me. But it’s not the same. You’ve ruined anyone else for me, I’ll tell you that much, because my fingers? Here? I wish they felt half as good as you do.”

Ludwig bucked into his hand, watching Feli pull himself this way and that, play with himself. He whined as the video continued to roll, and he felt heat boiling in his lower stomach. From the look on his lover’s face, he felt the same.

“Wanna know what I’m thinking about?” he asked. Of course there was no answer, but he continued anyway. “I’m thinking about you fucking me. I’d splayed back like this, legs wide for you to settle in. And you fill me, fucking your hips and I can just feel you inside of me. You’re so big, Ludwig, and I love it. You always make me so warm. You’d be bending your head down and sucking on my neck, and tugging my hair like you know I love, too.”

Feliciano let out a high pitched moan.

Ludwig picked up his pace, following the heat in his stomach. Faster, faster, he ran his hand over himself. It was ineloquent and sloppy, but he wasn’t bothered with himself; his attention was entirely dedicated to the phone in his hands and the images of his lovely boyfriend being displayed. 

Before he could think about it, Ludwig was cumming into his hand, pulsating as he jerked his hips up. He let out a moan which he tried to suppress by turning into his shoulder, but the sound prevailed. He filled his hand with the liquid, rubbing himself throughout the orgasm, watching as the video was finishing up.

It only took a few seconds after Ludwig’s high before Feliciano followed. He curled his fingers inside of himself as he came, spraying cum over his stomach and practically screaming in ecstasy. He fingered himself through the feeling, likely over stimulating himself a little bit. He was whimpering into the room before he finally sat up.

“Look at that, Luddy,” he said, looking down at himself. “All for you. I guess I better go clean myself up. I have to go to dinner after all, and we don’t want everyone to know how naughty I’ve been, do we?” He giggled, then got a little bit more serious, smiling genuinely into the camera. “I love you, Ludwig.”

The recording stopped and the screen went black. Ludwig leaned back on the pillows, panting.

After a moment of reveling in the afterglow, Ludwig sat up and fumbled for a tissue to clean himself up. He’d spilled on his black trousers, but at least he had another pair for his last day and a dry cleaner who wouldn’t ask too many questions. He finally decided that he was tired - but relaxed - so he should dress down for the night anyway.

He slipped under the sheets in his boxers. It was still early in the evening, but he was exhausted.

Ludwig typed into the messages app a message to his boyfriend.  _ You’re so pretty, Feli. You’re going to be lucky if I get you all the way in the door from the airport before I have you bent over under me. I miss you so much. _

The reply was almost instant.

_ Ludwig! I’m at dinner with my brother! Have some innocence!  _

_ Sorry, sorry, _ Ludwig typed back.  _ Seriously, though, it did help me relax and I do really miss you. I love you, Feliciano. I’ll see you tomorrow night. _

_ I love you too! _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos, etc, are appreciated as always!


End file.
